


A Sleepless Baby Night

by louiszaynharry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parentlock, Sleepy Sherlock, its cute though, just domestic johnlock, rosie and sherlock are just drama queens, sherlock is trying his best at helping out a sleepless baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiszaynharry/pseuds/louiszaynharry
Summary: Rosie wakes up in the middle of the night and John and Sherlock try to put her back to sleep.





	

Rosie screamed into the night. She was only a couple months old so sleeping throughout the night would be harder than either John or Sherlock thought it would be. But it was 4 am and she was wide awake.

John quickly woke up and walked over to the small crib that was in the corner of his room. He picked up the baby and softly paced the floor cradling in his arms. She was still crying but there was only so much John could do. As a doctor he knew she wasn't hungry, just tired so he had to rock her back to sleep before she fully stayed away. 

As John was gently rocking her back and forth, she stopped screaming but she was quietly crying into his shirt. There was a soft knock on his bedroom door followed by it opening. A concerned and obviously very sleepy Sherlock appeared looking around the room. He spotted John and walked over. John turned around to see Sherlock. He looked at the baby in his arms and jokingly rolled his eyes making Sherlock chuckle. 

"Is she okay?" He said yawning. He sat on the edge of Johns bed staring intently at John and his baby. 

"Yea she's fine, just woke up. In a bit she'll be back to normal" John said caressing the Rosies back. 

"Her screams woke me up" Sherlock said ruffling his hair. John shot him an apologetic look. "No no its okay she can't help it." He said wailing his hands around in a very dramatic Sherlock way. 

John chuckled silently pressing a small kiss on the top of Rosies head. "She's dramatic" He mumbled into her head. She had fallen back to sleep now so he put her back into the small crib. "Like you"

He glanced at Sherlock who's eyes were closed, head hung slightly but still sitting up on Johns bed. John walked over and kicked him gently in the shin. Sherlock jolted up. 

"Yes yes, she will be. Back to normal of course" Sherlock said rubbing his eyes. 

"Okay cmon you git, back to bed" John said grabbing Sherlock by the arm trying to get him to off the bed but Sherlock moved his arm away from Johns grip. 

"What? No what if Rosie wakes up again? I want to help out John. Thats why you've moved back and thats why I'm here now" John was taken back. He knew Sherlock was willing to help but he never actually heard the words come out of his mouth. He gave Sherlock a small smile that was quickly returned. 

"Thank you Sherlock but look" He pointed at the crib that held a quiet sleeping baby in "She's perfectly fine, went back to sleep, no need to help... at least not now" 

Sherlock nodded "Very well then." He stood up and walked to the door. "Im downstairs if necessary."

Maybe Sherlock underestimated how quickly he opened the door and how loud the impact of a door hitting the wall was, but it was loud enough to wake Rosie up from her short lived slumber. She started wailing and screaming once again. Sherlock's face was a mixture of guilt, panic and shock. "Im so-" 

John raised one of his hands into the air. His eyes were closed - obviously annoyed but wasn't going to say any more. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. He stared at Sherlock in the eyes. "Yours." 

Sherlock ran across the room to the babies crib. John walked over to his bed . Sherlock reached down at the baby girl and swiftly picked her up into his arms. By the time he turned around John was in bed.. asleep. Sherlock laughed as he rocked the small baby in his arms. She calmed down after about a minute. 

"You are dramatic" Sherlock said looking down at the baby. He had placed her back into the crib since she was now asleep. "A little drama queen" He said covering her body with a small white blanket. 

"Takes one to know one" He heard John faintly say followed by a low chuckle. Sherlock couldn't help but burst into laughter waking poor little Rosie up again. John craned his neck to see Sherlock in the middle of laughing and silently regretting his choice. 

 

"You, Sherlock Holmes, are going to kill me" He said getting out of bed and waking over to grab his crying baby. Sherlock stepped away and walked over to Johns bed. By the time John had turned around with Rosie in his arms, Sherlock was tucked in his bed asleep. 

"Drama queen" He said quietly, rocking the small baby back to sleep. Hoping this would be the last time he would do this.. this night at least.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! this is my first johnlock fanfic ever. hopefully its good. parentlock always kills me, but I'm glad it kinda exists.


End file.
